dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Tiers (LOTSG)
This is a list of the current power tiers in my Legend of the Saiyan God characters, as creating a power level list would be very time-consuming. This list only takes into account the being's raw power, not skill, unique abilities, or their weaknesses. The average mortal power level is 2.3. God Ki '''goes off the comparisons '''Akira Toriyama gave for Super Saiyan Red Goku (6), Beerus (10), and Whis (15) First Tier: King of All *'Kar'zol'anthan' - The Original Being and first King of All, Kar'zol'anthan possessed the power that position implied. Unlike his successors, Zol possesses the ability to manipulate the Gold Palace and is the only one who could possibly destroy it. After giving up his status of King of All, Zol's power decreased to an unknown level. *'Zenthos' - The King of All before Galanova, Zenthos was equal to his successor in power. The only thing Zenthos cannot manipulate is the Gold Palace. After giving his title and status to Galanova, Zenthos' power decreased to an unknown degree. *'Galanova '- The King of All before Zen-Oh, Galanova possesses power equal to both her predecessor and successor and can perform equivalent feats. The only thing Galanova cannot damage or alter is the Gold Palace. After giving up her title of King of All to Zen-Oh, Galanova's power decreased to an unknown degree. *'Zen-Oh' - The King of All is the most absolutely powerful being in existence and can instantly defeat any other being in the Multiverse. If he so desired, Zen-Oh could annihilate the Multiverse in an instant. The only thing Zen-Oh cannot affect is the Gold Palace. Second Tier: God Ki (Or Equivalent) 200+ *'Kaego' - Kaego, the fusion of Kaestos and Gohan, had a God Ki of 20,000 when adding Kaio-ken x20 to Super Mystic Saiyan God. He only existed for fifteen seconds with a year long cooldown due to his overwhelming power. At his strongest Kaego reached the highest recorded power-level. *'Devil Demigra' - Demigra, at his strongest, has a God Ki somewhat higher than 1000 and is second only to SMSG: KKx20 Kaego and Zen-Oh. *'Assimilating Demigra' - While adapting to Future Zamasu's spirit, Demigra had a God Ki of 500. *'God Unleashed Gohan' - Gohan has a God Ki of 300 at his strongest. *'Makayou Form Demigra': Demigra's God Ki in this form is approximately 260. *'Spirit Future Zamasu': Just before he was sealed away, Zamasu had a God Ki of 250. *'Super Saiyan God 3 Kaestos' - Kaestos has a God Ki of 200 at his strongest. *'Super Saiyan God Vegito' - The fusion of Goku and Vegeta has a God Ki of 200 when he's a Super Saiyan God. Third Tier: God Ki (Or Equivalent) 20-199 *'Grand Priest' - The father of Whis, Vados, and Rum, the Grand Priest is highly powerful and his last recorded God Ki was 95. For many years the Grand Priest was the most powerful fighter in the Multiverse. It is unknown if the Grand Priest has gotten stronger since his last reading. *'Zen-Oh's Attendants' - These twins are quite powerful, and have a God Ki of 65 each. *'Rum '- The strongest Angel aside from the Grand Priest, Rum had a God Ki of 50. After training, Rum attained a God Ki of 60 by the time of the Multiversal Tournament. *'Vod '- The elder sibling of Beerus and Champa, Vod had a God Ki of 40. After training intensely, Vod attained a God Ki of 50 by the time of the Multiversal Tournament. *'Whis/Vados' - The younger siblings of Rum have a God Ki of 30 each. In order to train the Saiyans and their Gods more effectively, the two began their own training once again and have a God Ki of 45. *'Super Saiyan White: Makaioshin Supreme Zamasu' - The Potara Fusion of Zamasu had a God Ki of 50 at his most powerful. *'Champa/Beerus' - The younger siblings of Vod have a God Ki of 25. After training once again, the two have gained a God Ki of 45 by the Multiversal Tournament. *'Jiren '- The most powerful mortal, at least without transformations or fusions; Jiren has a God-ki of 40. *'Kefla' - The fusion of Universe 6's Kale and Caulifla, Kefla has a God-ki Equivalent of 30 when in her Augmented Super Saiyan 2 state. *'Candorla '- The ultimate disco-fighter, Candorla had a God Ki of 20 by the time of the Multiversal Tournament. Fourth Tier: God Ki (Or Equivalent) .01-19 *'Ultimate Evolution Zero ' - The Frost Demon gained an Ultimate Evolution while deceased, and had a God Ki equivalent of 11. *'Super Saiyan Red 3 Brusazar' - The fusion of the deceased Saiyans Bruse and Mathazar has a God Ki of 9.8. *'Demon God Mira' - Mira had a God Ki of 9.7 during the Multiversal Tournament. *'Demon God Dabura' - Dabura had a God Ki of 9.4 during the Multiversal Tournament. *'Demon Goddess Towa' - Towa had a God Ki of 9.2 during the Multiversal Tournament. *'Mastered Legendary Kale' - Kale is the most powerful warrior in their universe aside from Champa, she has a God Ki of 9.1 at her most powerful. *'Super Saiyan God Vegeta' - Currently, SSG Vegeta has a God Ki of 9 as of the Multiversal Tournament. *'Potential Unleashed Gohan (God Ki)' - When using his Potential Unleashed state after attaining God Ki, Gohan gradually rose his power to a stable 8.7 by the time of the Multiversal Tournament. *'Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black' - Goku Black had a God Ki of 8.5 at his strongest. *'Godly Majin Allie' - Allie holds a God Ki of 8. *'Super Saiyan God Goku'- After defeating Zamasu's various counterparts, Goku trained and attained a God Ki of 8 as a Super Saiyan God. *'Ultimate Evolution Freeza ' - The resurrected Freeza gained a God Ki equivalent of 8 before being killed. *'Cell-G' - The Cell from Universe G gained a God Ki of 8 during his time protecting the stars. *'Hit '- Universe-C's most dangerous fighter, Hit has a God ki equivalent of 6.3. When he faced Goku again after the fight against Zamasu, he was capable of fighting the Saiyan as an equal when using his full power and had a God Ki of 8. *'Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta' - An alternate universe's version of Gogeta in a strange transformation had a God Ki equivalent of 7. *'Ultimate Evolution Z ' - Kaestos and Allie's adopted son, Universe-B's version of Zero, is an extremely powerful teen, holding a God Ki equivalent of 6 in his Ultimate Evolution. *'Godly Super Saiyan Future Trunks' - After unlocking the precursor form to Super Saiyan God, Future Trunks attained a God Ki of 4.32. *'Godly Super Saiyan Cauliflia' - Cauliflia has a God Ki equivalent of 3.6 as a Godly Super Saiyan. *'Supreme Vampyre Golcova ' - The ruler of a powerful vampiric planet, Golcova has a God Ki of 3.5 as a Supreme Vampyre. *'Godly Super Saiyan Cabba' - As a Super Saiyan, Cabba is immensely powerful and has a God Ki of 1.75, equal to Goku and Vegeta's Chou Super Saiyan forms during the Tournament between Universe B & C. As he had God Ki going into the tournament, Cabba actually entered a rage-powered Chou Super Saiyan state. As of the Multiversal Tournament, he has a God Ki of 3.4 *'Final Form Frost' - At his strongest, Frost has a God Ki equivalent of 3. He was equaled by Final Form Z during their fight. *'Auta Magetta' - A being powerful enough that Beyond Saiyan God Vegeta was forced to go Super Saiyan against him. Auta Magetta has a god ki equivalent of 1.5. *'Multiversal Tournament-Era Super Namekian Piccolo' - After fusing with Kami and Nail, then training further in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo gained a great deal of power. He could fight a Cell Jr. and resist it better than any other Defender of Earth at that time. After training in preparation for the Multiversal Tournament he had increased immensely in power and had a God Ki of 1. *'Omega Shenron' - From the same alternate universe as Gogeta, Omega Shenron had a God Ki equivalent of .8. *'Android #17' - Initially, Android 17 was around as powerful as Piccolo right after he fused with Kami. After over 10 years, his power had increased substantially and he has a God Ki equivalent of .2. *'Android #18 '- Initially, Android 18 was somewhat weaker than Piccolo was right after he fused with Kami. After over 10 years, her power had increased substantially and she has a God Ki equivalent of .18. *'The Power Within Krillin' - Afte overcoming his fears, Krillin found an incredible power within himself, achieving a spark of god ki and attaining a God Ki of .05 after training with Saiyan Beyond God Goku. He is the strongest human. Fifth Tier: Godlike Mortals (Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks-God Ki .01) *'Ultimate Super Saiyan Kaestos' - At his strongest possible level as a Mortal after unlocking his full potential after years of training and entering a perfected Super Saiyan form, Kaestos gained a great deal of power. He could defeat a Super Vegito level opponent, and was able to scratch Demigra, who had a God Ki of 9 at that time. At his strongest, Kaesots' mortal ki is 120% Freeza's Final Form Post Training. *'Ultimate Super Saiyan Gohan' - While he never achieved his full power as a mortal due to attaining God Ki, Gohan was, at his strongest, roughly 10% the power of Final Form Freeza Post Training. As Gohan has greater potential than Kaestos, his maximum possible Mortal Ki would've been 180% Freeza's Post Training final form. *'Buu-Era Super Vegito' - Using the Potara earrings, Goku and Vegeta fused to form Vegito, who as a Super Saiyan was able to toy with Super Buu (Gohan, SS3 Gotenks, and Piccolo absorbed) like he was nothing. Despite this, Goku considered any fusion between himself and Vegeta useless against Beerus. *'Resurrection F-Era/Multiversal Tournament Era SS3 Gotenks' - The powerful fusion of Goten and Trunks was able to match Super Buu (W/Absorptions) and might've been able to kill him if Super Buu hadn't destroyed the Earth prior to Goten and Trunks leaving the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He has roughly 5% of Freeza's newly empowered Final Form strength as of the Multiversal Tournament. . *'Ginyu Tagome' - After he switched bodies with Tagome, Captain Ginyu unlocked more of the body's power and could more evenly match Potential Unleashed Gohan in power. He considered Gohan weaker than himself but was instantly beaten by the Saiyan Hybrid's Ultimate Super Saiyan form. He was thought to have roughly .020% of Freeza's mastered final form power. *'Resurrection F-Era Potential Unleashed Gohan' - While he was initially weaker than Super Buu (SS3 Gotenks & Piccolo absorbed), Gohan gained power superior to Buu's strongest form after training with Kaestos and Piccolo in preparation for Freeza's return. He was able to fight Ginyu-Tagome evenly in terms of raw power but had difficulties harming him due to Tagome's deceptively durable body. He had a power equivalent to .025% Freeza's mastered final form strength. *'SS3 Kentas' -''' The half-clone of the Western Supreme Kai of Universe-B and Kaestos, when using Kaio-ken on top of SS3, he would've been powerful enough to face off against Tagome and defeat him. As of the Multiversal Tournament, he is approximately half as strong as Super Saiyan Vegito.' *'Tagome''' - After being Freeza's punching bag for four months, Tagome became incredibly powerful and was more than a match for the Z-Warriors. He was somewhat weaker than Potential Unleashed Gohan, but his Iron Body allowed him to withstand the Saiyan-Hybrid's attacks with ease. *'Ultimate Gohan (Buu Arc)' - Gohan was powerful enough after having his potential unleashed to contend with and overpower Super Buu. *'Super Buu (Quenched Hunger) - '''After destroying Earth and feasting upon the energy of its deceased inhabitants, Super Buu became far more powerful and was able to clash against Ultimate Gohan, fighting him to a draw. *'Galactic Parasite (Universe-K)' - The galactic parasite was incredibly powerful and its skin was nearly invulnerable, but it was large enough that Kaestos could destroy it from the inside as an Ultra Super Saiyan 3 after being swallowed. *'Pre-Potential Unleash SS3 Kaestos '- Kaestos' power as a Super Saiyan 3 was great enough to dominate Super Evolution Zero in a fight, and was twice as powerful as SS3 Gotenks. Through further training, he gained a great deal of strength but never matched Potential Unleashed Gohan. *'Super Buu''' - Super Buu was a powerful foe, strong enough to overpower Ascended Super Saiyan 3 Kaestos as of the Buu Arc. *'Super Evolution Zero' - Universe-K's Zero, at his strongest form before death, was powerful enough to defeat multiple highly powerful SS2s, who were each at least as powerful as Super Perfect Cell. *'Kid Buu (Majority Power Absorbed) '- After Super Buu split back into Good and Evil Buu, Good Buu ejected all of their absorptions in an attempt to grossly weaken himself. This resulted in Evil Buu demorphing into Pure Buu while Good Buu's existence hung in the balance. Pure Buu absorbed most of the power Good Buu still possessed, giving him the strength needed to face off against Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Vegeta, and Super Saiyan-level Gohan. He was also able to exhaust them and Good Buu, and was only beaten by SS3 Gotenks. *'Majin Buu' - Buu's obese form after absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai of Universe-B was quite powerful and he could defeat SS2 Gohan or Vegeta with ease, though he was weaker than SS3 Goku. *'Botamo '- Despite being on Champa's team for the tournament between universes C & B, Botamo is far weaker than his teammates. His main strength is the pocket dimension that attacks are sent to upon coming into contact with his body, nullifying their effects on him. *'Good/Evil Buu' - After splitting in two in reaction to the near-death his dog Bee went through, Innocent Buu became Good and Evil Buu. They were equal in strength, and only somewhat stronger than the Saiyan's SS2 strength as of the Buu Arc. *'Buu Era SS2 Gohan -' Due to continuous surprise training sessions with Kaestos, Gohan was forced to stay in top form and was more powerful than SS2 Vegeta during the fights against Buu, but he too was unable to equal Innocent Buu. *'Buu Era Majin SS2 Vegeta' - When facing Majin Buu, Majin Vegeta was able to put up a mighty resistance but was defeated by the seemingly unstoppable creature and sacrificed his life to try and stop it. *'Super Perfect Cell' - After returning from death, Super Perfect Cell was able to match an injured, eleven-year-old SS2 Gohan. *'Universe-K's Saiyan Defenders' - Each of the Defenders of Earth on Universe-K were at least equal to Super Perfect Cell as Super Saiyan 2s. *'World Trade Organization Elites (Universe-K)' - The elites of Zero's WTO military were quite strong, but even three of them together were unable to match one of the Saiyan Defenders. *'Full-Power Bojack' - This Space Pirate was insanely powerful and could only be defeated by the combined might of the Kais. Bojack could defeat an Ascended Super Saiyan such as Vegeta or Future Trunks with ease but was defeated quickly by SS2 Gohan. *'Perfect Cell' - After absorbing both Androids, Cell became far more powerful than before. He was able to easily outmatch Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta and Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks. He could also equal Mastered Super Saiyan Goku without using his full power. *'Kais '- When the four Kais were in shape they could fight beings as powerful as Majin Buu when united, but by the time Goku and the others met them they had lost the majority of their power from lack of training. *'Tien '- One of the strongest Earthlings, Tien was powerful enough with his Neo-Tri Beam to keep Semi-Perfect Cell at bay, and years later proved capable of fighting a trained World Trade Organization army. He later began training to become a god, and is currently stronger than Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks was during the fight against Cell. *'Cell-Era Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks' - The alternate future version of Trunks used this form, which boosted his power immensely at the expense of his speed and allowing him to stagger Perfect Cell during their fight. Sixth Tier: Extremely Powerful Mortals (Power Level 30,000-Cell Jrs.) *'Cell Jrs' - Creations of Perfect Cell, these miniature versions are very strong and were capable of matching the power Mastered Super Saiyan or Super Namekian at that time. *'Cell-Era Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta '- Vegeta gained this transformation, which allowed him to effortlessly dominate Semi-Perfect Cell, but the tables were turned when Cell attained his Perfect Form. *'Human Supremacist' 'Androids (Universe-K') - The androids created to kill Kaestos were not as physically powerful as him, but their energy draining ability allowed them to match their foe for a time. In addition, their power would temporarily boost to greater heights when draining power from Kaestos. *'Semi-Perfect Cell' - After absorbing Android 17, Cell became far stronger than before and almost destroyed Android 16 with one punch. He was dominated by Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta. *'Potential Unleashed Base Form Kaestos' (Android Saga) - Kaestos was slightly stronger than Android 17 & 18 together and could match them for a time. *'Multiversal Tournament Era Super Saiyan Goten and Trunks' - The two youngest Super Saiyans are powerful enough as of the Multiversal Tournament to almost equal Semi-Perfect Cell. *'Android 16' - Equal to Imperfect Cell at his strongest, Android 16 was more powerful than Android 17, 18, and Super Namekian Piccolo at that point in time. He was horribly outmatched by Semi-Perfect Cell and later destroyed by Perfect Cell. *'Android 17 & 18 (Android Saga)' - The androids created by Dr. Gero were far stronger than previous models and could dominate the Defenders of Earth when they first appeared. *'Androids 19 & 20' - These androids were powerful, but ultimately incapable of matching the stronger members of Earth's Defenders after three years of training in preparation for them. *'Mr. Popo '- The genie on the Lookout is surprisingly powerful, able to easily withstand an attack from Super Saiyan Goten and Super Saiyan Trunks, putting him on a level higher than Freeza at the very least. *'Pre-Training Final Form Freeza' - Having never trained in his life, Freeza was incredibly powerful and had a Power Level of 120 million when using 100% of his power. *'Yamcha (Multiversal Tournament Arc) '- After being left behind during Freeza's invasion, Yamcha dedicated himself to harsh training and not only regained his old strength but far surpassed it.He has a power level of roughly 20 million. *'Lord Hartz (Multiversal Touranment arc) '- A powerful alien conquerer, Hartz has a power level of approximately 2,000,000 at his most powerful. *'Videl (Multiversal Tournament Arc)' - Thanks to Piccolo's occasional babysitting, Videl could spend time training heavily and acquired a power level of 200,000 as of the Multiversal Tournament arc. *'Captain Ginyu' - The leader of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu has a power level of 120,000 at his highest. *'Mr. Satan (Multiversal Tournament Arc)' - After dedicating himself to reaching even greater heights, Mr. Satan managed to become far stronger than before and had a Power Level of roughly 80,000 during the Multiversal Tournament. *'Recoome '- The second strongest member of the Ginyu Force, Recoome had a power level of 42,000 by the time of his death. *'Burter/Jeice' - These two members of the Ginyu Force were quite powerful, and both had a Power Level of around 40,000. *'Master Roshi (Resurrection F Arc)' - After training harder than before, Master Roshi could fight an army comprised of the weakest members of the World Trade Organization and win. Seventh Tier: Powerful Mortals (Power Level 100-29,999) *'Transformed Zarbon' - In his monstrous state, Zarbon had a power level of 28,000. *'Dodoria '- One of Freeza's top lieutenants at that time, Dodoria had a Power Level of roughly 20,000. He was defeated and killed by Vegeta. *'Cui '- Equal to Vegeta in power for most of his life, Cui had a Power level of 18,000 and was defeated and killed by Vegeta after the Saiyan's Zenkai. *'Guldo '- While part of the elite Ginyu Force, Guldo's main strength isn't his raw power but his psychic powers and ability to stop time. His actual power level is roughly 15,000, weaker than Vegeta during his first appearance on Earth. *'Mr. Satan (Resurrection F Arc)' - After years of training with ki, Mr. Satan's power increased to roughly 4,500, enough to match and eventually defeat a member of Freeza's invasion force with supreme effort on his part. *'Nappa' - This Saiyan has a power level of 4,000. *'Raditz -' Goku's older sibling has a power level of 1,200 *'Saibamen -' These artificial warriors have a power level of 1,000 when made in fertile soil. *'Videl (Buu Arc) '- One of the strongest humans alive, Videl has a Power level of 600 and a potential on par with the stronger Defenders of Earth. *'Mr. Satan (Late Buu Arc)' - In response to Good Buu's near death at the hands of Kid Buu, Mr. Satan reached deep inside himself and found a power he had previous tried to deny, granting him a power level of 250. *'Yajirobe '- While nowhere near as powerful as even Vegeta when he first landed on Earth, Yajirobe is still a very powerful mortal and has a power level of 200. *'Pan' - A quarter-Saiyan hybrid, Pan has a high power-level, especially for a toddler. She has a power level of 130 despite only being a few months old. Eight Tier: Strong Mortals (Power Level 30-99) *'Chi-Chi' - Stil an exceptionally powerful woman, Chi-Chi has a power level of 50 after several decades of not training as a fighter. She had a power level of 100 at her strongest. *'Mr. Satan (Cell-Mid Buu Saga)' - Videl's father is a genuinely skilled martial artist and exceptionally strong for a normal human, he has a power level of 40 and can perform superhuman feats. Ninth Tier: Mortals (Power Level 0-29) *'Most Martial Artists' - The majority of skilled martial artists have power levels between 18 and 28, with only a select few surpassing this through extremely hard work or knowledge of Ki. *'Bulma '- Testing herself with a modified scanner, Bulma discovered she had a power level of 12. It is unknown how thirteen years and giving birth to two kids in between the scan and the present day has affected her power level. *'Farmer/Majority of Humans '- Raditz checked the power level of a farmer when he first landed, and it was calculated as a 5. The majority of Earthlings have a power approximating that level. *'Turtle '- Master Roshi's oldest companion, Turtle has a power level of .0001 when absolutely relaxed, and a power level of 15 when preparing to fight. He is considered a beautiful freak of nature by the gods that know of him because of this. Category:Kaestal Category:Lists Category:Power Levels